Rogues and Rangers: Memories
by Alex The Rogue
Summary: This is for those of you who haven't asked but would like to know. These are the memories of the characters from Rogues and Rangers. They give backgrounds to certain references and wonderings about things.
1. First Memories

Hey. This is for back-ground info for Rogues and Rangers.

Disclaimer: I do not own RA or its characters.

First Memories

I suppose the first thing I remember is when I was born. Why? Because it was the only time my birth mother ever held me in flesh and blood. I 'spose it'll happen again someday, but someday isn't today or tomorrow. My first memory of my dad is when we watched my mother leave. I was only a week old when that happened, or so I'm told. The first one of my brother was when he watched me while my dad was working, or so I assume. I was four when I first went into our shop unsupervised and I saw a cloaked man. He was talking to my dad when I came in, he had a long bow slung across his shoulder and was being handed a recurve bow of fine make. That was my first time seeing a ranger, and my first time seeing Halt. Five months later I was in the forest, looking around for someone I thought I saw. When the woman picked me up, I knew something was different about her. Something that said, _Don't mess with her, it will end badly._ Now I wish I had never gone into the forest then be the woman brought me back to my frantic father and some how they ended up married. Everyone thought she was my mother because we looked so alike. But she wasn't and will never be. I want to, and still want to, be the one to end her horrible and evil life. When I turned five, I had gotten a drawing kit and put it to use. I was an amazing drawer and so started my stalking of things I could draw. I ended up one day in the forest again, drawing Halt and measuring him with my eye. This was two years before the war. Then a year later, I created the finest long bow I had ever made. I had stained it dark colors to blend with nature. When Halt came to the shop, I gave it to him and, like, three hundred arrows. He gave me a pouch of coins that I hid from the witch, as I had started calling her. That's the memory I will be sharing in full next.

**A/N: So, do you peoples like it? Review if you do or do not! AER signing out.**


	2. The Dark Bow

The Dark Bow

Alex sighed as she completed her drawing. _Mistake_, she thought as she stopped a second one. Grabbing the piece of paper, she ran silently to her home, leaving no trace of her passage. One minute later, the cloaked figure appeared, blades in hand, where she had been. Sheathing his blades, he walked back over to his horse in the center of the large clearing. He tightened the girth strap and mounted the shaggy, gray horse. Tapping the sides of the animal, he said, "Lets go, Abelard." Setting Abelard into a canter, the two, horse and rider, unknowingly followed the path of their silent observer.

* * *

Emerging from the forest, the horse trotted across the road and up to the shop. Dismounting, the rider entered the store. "Hello Halt." The man inside greeted Halt. "Hello Daniel." The ranger replied back. Smiling, the tall dark-skinned man beckoned one of his passing apprentices. "Hanes, bring that long bow I just finished." Hanes nodded and rushed off to retrieve it. When a moment later they heard light, almost inaudible footsteps coming towards them, they turned in surprise. A girl of 5 or 6 years was carrying a dark, unstrung bow in her small hands. "Is she yours Daniel?" Halt asked the other man. He nodded and said, "Honey, who's that for?" Even though he had a fairly good idea of who it was. Moving, the girl walked up to Halt and held out the bow saying, "Here, its for you, Ranger." Halt gave a rare smile and accepted the long piece of wood that seemed to fit him just right. Stepping back half a step, Halt strung the bow, grunting in surprise at the little bit of extra weight of the seemingly flimsy bit of wood. Holding up a finger, the girl ran off the way she came and returned a moment later with a quiver of black-shafted arrows. "Come." She ordered and marched out a side door to a shooting area. A bit lost, Halt followed her and when he caught she dumped the quiver onto him and stood off to the side. Pointing to a target, she commanded, "Shoot." Shrugging, Halt thought, _Won't hurt to try, _and brought the bow up to shoot.

* * *

"So did you make the bow,Daniel?" Halt asked him. "No, but my daughter might know." Turning, the men watched as the child returned with three large cases of... "Arrow, 300." She stated and smiled. Halt raised an eyebrow at the girl and was surprised when she returned the expression perfectly. "Hon, where did you get the bow and who made it?" The girl's father asked her. "I got it from my room and I made it." Which was not only the longest statement she had made all day, was also very smug yet not boastful. Daniel nodded, knowing she isn't lying. Halt understood that and turned to the girl and kneeled in front of her. Moving his hand to his belt, he drew out a small pouch of coins and gave it to her. She smiled, showing sharp white canines and glowing silver eyes. "Thank you, Ranger Halt!" And she waved and scampered off.

**A/N: Answer for the comment Alex said to Halt in Chapter Nine. Review please. AER signing out.**


	3. Wolf Hunt

Wolf Hunt

I was in the forest looking for herbs when I heard them. Their silent pads and light breath. Hunting, and I was their prey. Not exactly scary for me, even though I'm seven. I've been through worse almost every day, not knowing if I would live long enough to see the dawn. I ran towards home, basket forgot in my haste, hoping they would lose interest in me. But my hope was in vain as I heard them gaining on me. I slowed and quickly picked a tree to climb. I was almost to the branch when one jumped and caught the edge of my tunic, taking me down. I quickly turned and ripped the cloth and weaved around the undergrowth of the forest. I looked around and realized I was close to the ranger's clearing. _So close, so close_, I thought and picked up speed, only to have another one ram into my small body. "Oof!" It took the breath out of me. Rolling up, I saw I was surrounded by them. Scooting back, I stood and drew my stolen (Not _stolen_, stolen. Just _borrowed_ from my dad's blade rack.) saxe and held it in a defensive position across my body. The leader growled and stalked forward. I stood strong, only to drop as one from behind leapt at me. It sailed right over me and landed on the leader. I quickly pirouetted around and ran towards to gap. Unnoticed, the root tripped me, knocking the saxe out of my hand. _"Damn!" _I hissed and one of them leapt towards me, its maw open to deliver the killing bite. I almost shut my eyes but stopped. I wanted to face death with open eyes. But when it was suddenly on the ground, knocked out of its leap, I stared as the small silver one stood over me and said, _Leave the child alone. I am not going to let you kill her. Not on my paws. _She growled to the others.

* * *

_Lunessa_

We had picked up a scent of a young human, and we followed it. We knew we weren't suppose to hunt humans, but we were hungry. Some how she heard us and ran. We got closer and she slowed and started climbing a tree, but we jumped and pulled her down, only she got away from us. She ran again and we knew she was near the green ones clearing so we speed up and rammed her. We circled her and she backed away and took out a metal exactly like the green one's metal. We went forward and she still stood strong. We jumped, but jumped too far and she ducked. We landed on us and she ran towards the gap we left, only she tripped on a root, losing the metal. She cursed, and Lunessa understood her. That changed Lunessa, that changed...Me.

* * *

_Luna_

I watched as he jumped towards the girl, his maw open to deliver the killing bite. That I could not stand and watch. So I jumped and knock him down and stood over the little one. I growled, "_Leave the child alone. I am not going to let you kill her. Not on my paws._" They stared at me in surprise. "_What! Lunessa, get your furry butt back and kill her!" _The alpha and my father ordered me, the command heavily laced with power. Only it slid off me, like rain on an oiled cloth. "_No, I am her forest guardian, no one touches her without going through me first!"_ I had howled and they all stepped back in total shock. They knew the law, it couldn't be broken so they left, quickly, and growled.  
"_You all right? You're not hurt are you?"_ I asked her. "No, I'm not hurt, but you're my forest guardian? Then you are Luna?" She had asked. I tilted my head and then nodded, liking my new name. "_Pick up your metal and cover it, we should be...Sisters."_ She nodded and smiled, while she grabbed her metal and covered it. I laid down, tired and she leaned on me, moving her hand along my fur. We sat like that for a moment, enjoying our new bond. My ears twitched as I picked up running hooves and then quiet feet and hooves coming towards us. "_The green ones." _I growled softly, yet I trusted my human sister and she had heard too, but didn't tense or become afraid. She nodded and the old, grizzled one burst into the clearing, followed closely by the younger one. "Move away slowly." The young one instructed her.

_Alex/Me_

I watched as the apprentice told me what to do. I stood and brush my leggings off. Then I turned back the way I had run and tapped my thigh twice, and Luna got up and went to my side where I put my hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, but we have to go and get my basket. See you rangers!" I called as we had left the small clearing. I smirked at the rangers expressions, once we had disappeared from immediate sight, Luna asked, "_You can mount me you know, I'm large enough to carry you."_ I smiled and nodded. Luna lowered herself and I climbed on her back and she sped off towards my basket and we collected more herbs 'til sunset. When I went home, Luna decided to rest in the shadows and watched the house.

**A/N: Was that cut to short? Was that good? Did I throw anyone off with how the w-word was only mentioned once? That was how Alex and Luna met. Review please  
AER signing out.**


End file.
